R.O.B.O.T.
The R.O.B.O.T. (Stands for Redstone Operated BOT) is the general of Btd456Creeper's Army. It is automatic and costs infinite Morale. It has 550 total health over 2 phases: Standard Form The Standard Form has 500 health (3.5 IK) and has many attacks. *Redstone Bomb: Every 2 turns, fires a Block of Redstone, which explodes in a medium radius, dealing 25D. *Redstone Cluster Bomb: Every third Redstone Bomb thrown will be a a Redstone Cluster Bomb. After exploding, it leaves behind 9 Redstone Dusts which seek out enemy soldiers, dealing 15D in a medium-small radius. *Spawn Herobrine: Every turn, attempts to spawn Herobrine. Has 1% chance to succeed. See info about Herobrine below. *Block of Blocks: Every 3 turns, fuses 8 random blocks from the list below, dealing 5D plus the total damage of the blocks: **Dirt/Grass/Mycelium: All 1D. 14% chance each. **Cobblestone: 2D. 20% chance. 5% chance to not get blown up by TNT. **Stone: 3D. 20% chance. 15% chance to not get blown up by TNT. **TNT: 25D in a medium radius. 8% chance. Destroys some blocks, making their damage 0. **Obsidian: 8% chance. 50% (100% in MC areas) chance for 25D and chance to not get blown up by TNT, 50% (0% in MC areas) chance for 1D and shards that deal 1D to every unit in the area except the one that the block hit and the same chance to get blown up by TNT. **Bedrock: 50D. 2% chance. Cannot be destroyed by TNT. ADMIN FORM Once you defeat the R.O.B.O.T., it explodes into an implosion which leaves an explosion that implodes, creating a paradox brining it back to life and this time as an admin! It has 50 health. */gamemode R.O.B.O.T.: Every 10 turns, toggles its gamemode from 0 to 1 to 0 to 1...and so on. 1 sets it to creative form, and 0 sets it to normal form. In creative form, it can't be harmed and can fly. It starts in creative form. */effect R.O.B.O.T. 5 2 10: Every 3 turns, gives the R.O.B.O.T. Strength X which lasts for 2 turns, tripling its attack power! */spawn Herobrine: Every turn, spawns Herobrine. Has a 100% chance to succeed. */give R.O.B.O.T. 16428 5: Every 2 turns, the R.O.B.O.T. gets 5 Splash Potions of Instant Damage II and throws them at enemy soldiers, dealing 20 damage each in a small-medium area. *It also has all of the attacks of the first form, with double damage. Herobrine When Herobrine gets spawned... *Herobrine has 1 IK (150D) of health. *Herobrine can shoot 2 laser beams from his/her eyes dealing 30 damage each. *Herobrine can greif bases, dealing 15D per turn *Herobrine can smite an enemy (make lightning hit them), dealing 1 IK. It can also charge the R.O.B.O.T. with this lightning, letting it attack 6 times as fast! (O_o) *Herobrine spawns Notch 10 turns after being spawned *Notch instantly kills Herobrine but has all of his/her powers (he got possessed lol) and the same HP. *Herobrine respawns and kills Notch after 10 turns